Last Stand
by ILikeWaffles96
Summary: He saved her life, and she tried to kill him. She arose suspicion from the siblings. She met the avatar, she spat at him. They tried to leave her, and she followed. What did she want? "I want to stop the Fire Nation." Possible ZukoOc


_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. The everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he saves anyone. But I believe... Aang can save the world."_

-Katara, Opening sequence.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

I can remember, mum used to tell me how everything would be alright. Once, she even told me that the avatar would return and save us all. I didn't believe her, of course, the bastard had abandoned us too long ago. And a new avatar had never come. It was hard to remember my mom, sometimes I wondered how much of my memories were delusions.

On the day of my imprisonment, my mother had died. My sister ran, and she too died. I suppose the worst thing about it had been where the blame went. I was to blame, completely, for the death of my family. At the time, it had been a depressing feeling, but I chose to ignore it.

My thoughts, plagued with sudden heat, went to the metal on my wrists and ankles and I shifted.

The heat was torture enough, but being encased in a cell surrounded by water was no help. I couldn't reach it through the bars, nor with the chains attached to my wrists and ankles. Those chains were attached to the floor. This cell had been my prison, my _Hell, _for the last four years.

But today, I would get out.

The footsteps coming signaled me to drop, lying in a most awkward position, metal cutting angrily into my wrists. The guard entered carefully, and I made careful not to breath, not to move. He locked the cage quickly, setting down the plate of food before crouching in front of me. It was not who I expected, and my shoulders sagged with disappointment and relief.

If it had been her, I would have died. As it was, I could've died anyway. A part of me wanted that relief of death, and the rest told me how stupid that thought was. I still had revenge to act out. It was a humorous thought, after all the trouble I had gone through to make my plans.

"Ah, Kaiya, it's feeding time. Besides, you're not good at playing dead."

"I wasn't playing dead." A smile quirked my lips despite myself and I moved so that my back was to him. "All I ask is that you loosen my wrists, Lee. They're bleeding." Partially because I had twisted around.

"I can't do that." I could see his frown without looking.

"I haven't tried to escape in quite some time, why would I try now? Besides, there are guards everywhere." He gently reached down, and I knew his head would be to my lower back.

I snatched my hands up quickly, barely making the stretch to circle my hands around his neck. My wrists actually were bleeding by then, but I yanked downward so that his head met the floor. I repeated the action until fire scorched my side. Letting go, I turned swiftly and slammed my own forehead into his.

The action sent him dropping to the ground with a muted thud. I leaned forward as far as possible, nose barely a centimeter from the ground and took his keys carefully between my teeth. I was glad to move the my previous position, because the chains had begun to get caught around me.

I pulled up, craning and twisting my neck to drop the keys into my hands, fiddling with the sharp item and cutting myself multiple times before accurately freeing myself. I freed my feet quickly, stumbling up with a wince. I hadn't properly stood or stretched in too long, and I felt weak. Weak and helpless.

I hated it.

The effort of merely knocking Lee out had me shaking, and I dragged his body toward my bindings, locking him in. It was dark enough that it would take them some time to find the difference. When I was out of the small cell, I crouched by the water and slowly caught a drink.

Something had led me to eat as little of the food they provided as possible, and as little of the water as possible. I had been right in my assumptions, as the water there tasted far different from the water I had been given. I wasted no time in making my way toward the door, knowing my only chance counted on the essence of surprise.

A small clink outside the door to the large room signaled it opening and another guard peered in, expression hidden by her mask. "Passed out... Where did-umph!" Her words cut off with a grunt as I brought my elbow down on her neck.

I grimaced, watching as the other two guards filed in, and I dashed from the shadows to slam the large metal door shut behind them. The clamor of snarling from inside left me smirking even as I huffed it up the steps.

I groaned about halfway through, defeated by the mere steps. I keep going anyway, wincing at the high pitched alarm as it sounded. I needed to move faster.

Too soon, I am stopped by a wall of fire stretching across my vision and I had to dive. My chin smacked off the floor, causing me to bite my own lip open before I scrambled gracelessly to my feet.

"Stop her!" That yell resounded from behind me, and I panicked, tackling the one ahead of me in the gut and sending us both sprawled on the steps.

I made it up first, dashing up the steps. I knew they were gaining, even as I opened the door at the top and scrambled to get it shut behind me. I was panting as I stumbled through the entrance, all eyes snapping toward me. It went quiet until they registered who I was and the others in cells were screaming around me, above me, in the lower levels.

When I got to the middle of the room I realized it was a trap. From all directions, fire roared like a dragon. I panicked again, crouching on one foot and kicking off with the other, throwing it out toe-forward and sending my arms out. I was spinning, everything still looking far too clear. The fire stopped, flickering around angirly before dying out.

I didn't look for their expressions, before throwing myself into a roll and getting to my feet before running. The prisoners cheered, the screams resounding from the guards drowned out for a moment before there was a roar of; "SILENCE!"

I panted, going as fast as I could out of the next set of doors, finding myself outside. I had to cover my eyes, flinching at the sudden light. I hadn't seen the sun in four years, and my skin was pale and fragile looking, like paper.

I kept up my pace anyway, until I made it to the actual wall. A quick look around the area let me see where they hoisted things up the wall. The rig looked unstable, but it was my only option. I grimaced, stepping slowly onto the hot metal. The feel was comforting. I sliced through the opposite rope with bending and the thin metal below my feet was catapulted up.

I was nearly sent flying from the force, barely landing on the wall. I was shaking and in a heap anyway, the act of lifting myself to my feet almost too much. I huffed with the effort, stumbling to peer over the side. Grimacing at the drop to the forest below, I took a deep breath before settling myself on the edge.

There were already soldiers coming and I couldn't help but grin at their confusion. I launched myself off with as much force as possible, watching the trees flit below me even as I got closer to the ground. I knew the guards would be following me, and I wondered briefly if they would find a dead body.

I used my bending to stop the fall from being as horrible, but I still hit a hill hard and rolled the rest fot he way down. My body ached, but I wasted no time in stopping. I had been trained to not stop under any circumstances, and that was what I would do.

I booked it, finding myself lost of breath before long. Despite this, I was determined to keep going when I encountered no obstacles. Decreasing my pace, I looked around before spotting what looked to be a trail and following it. My grin slowly dwindled to a smirk and I let out an inappropriate howl of laughter.

The most well guarded Fire Nation prisoner had escaped.

The Fire Lord would not be pleased.

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

Author's Notes? _I think so._

Alright, this is just the intro. Feedback? do you want more? Guesses at her bending? It's not water, by the way. Any guesses as to what's coming?


End file.
